dawsonscreekfandomcom_da-20200214-history
Pilot/Handling
Her er en grundig gennemgang af episoden , med citater, links til karakterer og lignende. Med tiden muligvis et egentlig transkrift. Pilot: Handling Appetitvækker(teaser) Dawson's værelse Det sidste af en solnedgang, et stort hvidt hus med sorte skodder. Der er lys i værelset længst til venstre, på 1. første sal. Op af muren under et af de oplyste vinduer, står en stige. På sengen ligger to teenagere, en dreng og en pige. De ser filmen, E.T.(1982) og de snakker om hvorvidt den vandt en Oscar for bedste film, for bedste film. Drengen pointerer at den tabte til Gandhi. Pigen argumenterer for at det var fjollet, da hun mener at Gandhi er en kedelig film. Det bliver tydeligt at drengen er fan af Steven Spielberg. Han nævner at "E. T." er fra før Spielberg, voksede fra sit Peter Pan Syndrom. Efter filmen, ser de drengens mor, Gail som er nyhedsvært på den lokale TV-station og snakker om morens nye frisure. Pigen rejser sig fra sengen og begynder at tage sko på, hvilket undrer drengen. Han spørger hvorfor hun ikke bliver og sover, som hun plejer om lørdagen. Hun mener at det er en dårlig ide. Blandt hendes argumenter, kan nævnes, at de ikke længere ligner børn, fysisk. Eksempelvis bryster. Da hun skal til at kravle ud af vinduet, beder han, hende, forklare sig. "I just think that our emerging hormones are destined to alter our relationship and I'm trying to limit the fallout" - Joey Potter "Your emerging hormones aren't developing a thang for me, are they? - Dawson Leery "A thing.. No I'm getting a thing for you. I've known you too long. I've seen you burp, barf, pick your nose, scratch your butt. I don't think I'm getting thing for you." - Joey De er nu 15 år, er ikke længere børn og skal starte på deres 2. år i High School den efterfølgende mandag. Han mener at de sagtens kan forblive bedste venner, selvom de er ved at blive voksne. Hun mener ikke, de kan ignorere emnet, om deres venskab kontra, deres udvikling. Han driller hende.. "Don't get female on me, Joey or I'll have to start call you, Josephine" - Dawson "Oh Josephine this" - Joey Hun kaster sig over ham, men han overmander hende hurtigt. De bliver enige om at ignorere emnet og ligge sig til at sove, men virker begge tankefulde. "Why did you've to bring this up, anyway" - Dawson Scene 1 Det er høj solskin og der er adskillige både på bækken og man får et indtryk af byen, hvor serien foregår. Joey sidder i en liggestol, mens der er en skræmmende musik og pludselig dukker der noget op nede fra vandet og hiver hende ned i vandet. Hun spiller den kvindelige hovedrolle i Dawson's første film, som de er ved at indspille. Uhyret/den mandlige hovedrolle, spilles af Pacey, som er Dawson's bedste ven og Joey's "Dødsfjende". Det er tydeligt at de to ikke er særligt gode venner. Dawson er ikke tilfreds med deres præstation i den nyligt indspillede scene. Joey og Pacey snerrer af hinanden. "You did it again. You grabbed my ass" - Joey "Like you even have one" - Pacey En taxa kører op foran familien Leery's naboer, Mr. og Mrs. Ryan. Ud af taxaen, stiger en blond pige på Dawson's, Pacey's og Joey's alder. Hun er køn og begge drenge bliver tydeligt påvirket af hende, Joey virker kølig og afvisende overfor den nye pige, der præsenterer sig som, Jen og det viser sig at hun og Dawson allerede har mødt hinanden, da de var yngre. Hun er Mr. Ryan og Mrs. Ryan's barnebarn fra New York City. Hun fortæller at hendes morfars aorta er blevet udskiftet med et plastikrør og hun er blevet sendt til Capeside, for at være der for sin mormor, og at hun skal gå i skole i Capeside og skal i starte i 10.klasse. Dawson er meget betaget af Jen. Dawson og Pacey er på vej indenfor i Dawson's hus og de diskuterer, hvorvidt Dawson skulle prøve at score Jen. Der kommer en masse larm fra dagligstuen, det viser sig at Dawson's forældre, er ved at forføre hinanden på stuebordet. Dawson synes at det er virkelig pinligt, det de har gang i. Pacey nævner overfor Mrs. Leery, at han synes om hendes nye frisure. "Okay Mister Manmeat, I'll see you later" - Gail Leery til Mitch Leery Joey kommer roende hen af bækken, mod en bådebro. Hun fortøjrer robåden og går op mod det hus som bådebroen tilhører. En mand kommer ud af døren og over hen til hende og beder hende smage hans nyeste kokering. Det er hendes storesøster Bessie's kæreste Bodie. Hendes tydeligvis højgravide storesøter kommer ud fra huset og de to søstre, diskuterer om at Joey låner sin søsters tøj, men ikke lægger det på plads. "I'm gonna knock her silly, I swear it" - Bessie Potter Scene 2 Screen Play Video Facaden af en videoudlejningsbutik, Screen Play Video. Ved kassen står Dawson og betjener en kunde, mens Pacey er ude bagved. Han kommer hen til Dawson.. "So if your dad's Mr. Manmeat. Does it make you Mr. Manmeat Jr. or Mr. Manmeat the 2nd?" - Pacey "They'll have to drain the creek to find your body, Pacey" - Dawson En pige, spørger dem om, Forrest Gump(1994) hører til under komedie eller drama. Ifølge Pacey er det ikke første gang, hun stiller det spørgsmål. Pigen hedder Nellie og hendes far ejer Screen Play Video. En flot kvinde i midten af trediverne kommer ind i forretningen og Pacey bliver tydeligvis meget påvirket af hende. Hun fortæller at hun hedder Tamara og vil leje Fagre voksne verden(1967), filmen om en ung mand, som spillet af Dustin Hoffman, som får noget kørende med en kvinde, der væsentligt ældre end ham selv. "Wipe the drool" - Dawson "She's flirting with me" - Pacey "She's laughing at you" - Dawson "No. She wanted me" - Pacey "She wanted Dustin Hoffman" - Dawson Scene 3 Dawson kommer løbende, han er på vej hjem fra arbejde og får øje på Jen, der sidder nede på bådebroen. Han spørger til hendes morfar, hun svarer at han i det mindste trækker vejret, men at hendes mormors kristne mentalitet er lidt træls. Jen undersøger, de film som Dawson har taget med fra arbejdet. Det er alle splatter eller gyserfilm, Uhyret fra den sorte lagune(1954), Uhyrer fra dybet(1980) og Swamp Thing(1982). Han fortæller at det er research til hans egen film "Sea Creature from the Deep" og fortæller at Spielberg lavede sin første 8mm film som 13-årig. Hun spørger ham, hvor hans interesse kommer fra og han indrømmer at det er fornægtelse af virkeligheden. Han spørger om hun vil se hans "studie", alias hans værelse. Der hænger plakater fra stort set alle Spielbergs film på væggene. "Long shot here, Spielberg-fan?" - Jen "Pretty much worship the man in a god-like way, yeah" - Dawson "Revealing" - Jen Plakaterne er, forklarer han, arrangeret efter hvordan de klarede sig i biografen. Blockbusterne, Jurassic Park(1993), E.T.(1982), Dødens gab(1975) og Indiana Jones serien. Efterfulgt af de anmelderroste film, Schindlers liste(1993) og Farven lilla(1985), samt de mindst kendte af Spielbergs film, gemt lidt af vejen i hans skab. Jen spørger om han er bekendt med, tvangsneuroser. Han fortæller at han har et problem, så søger han løsningen, i en af Spielbergs film. "Have you considered a 12 step program?" - Jen "Wit. We like that around here" - Dawson Joey kommer gående og begynder at kravle op af stigen til Dawson's værelse, men stivner, da hun hører at han ikke er alene. Dawson fortæller Jen, at han vil indsende sin film til Boston Film Critics' konkurrence for unge filmmagere og konkurrencen bliver hård. De bliver afbrudt, da Jens mormor kalder på hende og Jen går. Først der, kravler Joey ind af vinduet. Dawson spørger om hun tror at hans mor har noget kørende med hendes medvært Bob, da han synes, at morens udtale af Bob, har en speciel klang. Joey mener det er vanvittigt, da Dawson's far er den perfekte mand, at Dawson kun leder efter drama til en film og at han har det perfekte liv. Scene 4 Jen går ind til sin morfar, som ligger i en koma-lignende tilstand på sit værelse. Natbordet er fyldt med medicin. Hun kigger på det ar, han har efter hjerteoperationen og bliver forskrækket, da hendes mormor pludselig kommer ind i værelset. Jens mormor virker noget kølig og streng overfor sit barnebarn. Hun har lavet stor morgenmad til Jen, med blandt andet scrambled eggs. Jen fortæller at det er unødvendigt, da hun nøjes med sort kaffe til morgenmad. Hun spørger sin mormor om Dawson, da han åbenbart har forandret sig meget siden de mødtes sidste gang. "Stay away, that boy's trouble" - Grams "Aren't they all?" - Jen Hun spørger bagefter om Joey. "That girl from down the creek has been crawling in through the bedroom window of that boy for the past 10 years. Neither goes to church. I believe they're, what you, call the wrong element" - Evelyn Ryan om Dawson og Joey Hun folder hænderne og beder Jen om at sige bordbønnen. Jen indrømmer overfor sin mormor, at hun er ateist. Scene 5 Capeside High School Man får et hurtigt overblik over de forskellige grupper af elever. Jen står ved sit skab, da Nellie kommer og præsenterer sig og det viser sig at hun hedder Nellie Oleson, som karakteren i Det lille hus på prærien(1974). Hun forklarer at det var hendes forældres yndlingstv-serie og spørger så til Jens bedstefar og nævner at han er på listen over dem, der bør bedes for i kirken. Lige bagefter spørger hun, om Jen kan lide at feste. Da Jen siger at hun godt kan lide at have det sjovt og hænge ud, uden alkohol og stoffer, udbryder Nellie, at de burde kalde Jen for Nellie, i stedet for. Jen bliver øjensynlig ikke videre imponeret over Nellie. Dawson dukker op og spørger om hun er faldet til. Han bliver overrasket over at opdage, at Jen har været ryger. Han nævner at der er rod i hans skema og spørger om han skal følge hende til time. Pacey fjumrer rundt i klasseværelset og bliver helt hylet ud af den, da kvinden fra videoforretningen, viser sig at være hans nye engelsklærer, Ms. Jacobs. Jen går ind i biologilokalet og Joey gør alt for at gøre sig usynlig, men Jen sætter sig ved siden af hende. Hvilket ikke huer Joey. Dawson kommer ind i et klasseværelse, hvor der kører en film, Dawson nævner at det er Psycho(1960) og læreren, Mr. Gold spørger om han kender filmen og Dawson nævner instruktør, hovedrolleindehaverne og lignende. Mr. Gold spørger, hvem han er og om han er en af eleverne i hans filmklasse. Dawson fortæller at han er blevet nægtet adgang til filmklassen og Mr. Gold forklarer, at der ikke er adgang for elever i 9. og 10. klasse, kun 11. og 12. klasses elever. Dawson udbryder at det er en fjollet regel, prøver at forklare Mr. Gold, at hans livs ambition er at blive instruktør og hans bedste mulighed er Mr. Golds filmklasse, men Mr. Gold står fast. "No Period. It's a complete sentence" - Mr. Gold til Dawson Scene 6 Det ringer ud og Jen indhenter Joey. Hun spørger om Joey og Dawson har noget kørende, Joey forklarer at de bare er venner. Jen nævner hendes bedstemors holdning og spørger hvorfor hun har noget imod Joey og hendes familie. "Pick a subject. There's my dad, the imprisoned convict or my sister, impregnated by her black boyfriend" - Joey om hendes familie Hun nævner kort at hendes mor er død af kræft, da Jen spørger. Joey fortæller Jen, at Dawson kan lide hende og beder hende om ikke at lege med hans følelser. Scene 7 CHS kantine Dawson udpeger de forskellige lærere og kommer med vittige kommentarer og Jen replicerer med ligeså vittige tilføjelser. Dawson beder Jen om at gennemgå hans manuskript. Joey virker anspændt og surmuler over Jens tilstedeværelse. Scene 8 Pacey opsøger Ms. Jacobs i klasseværelset og spørger hende om hun er interesseret i lidt romantik og da hun spørger om han har nogle forslag, nævner han filmen, Sommeren 42 - jeg glemmer dig aldrig(1971). Hun er interesseret, men nævner at hun skal i Rialto og se den nye film, som har fået gode anmeldelser. Pacey overtaler Dawson til at de skal i biffen om aftenen. "Man, the video woman is my new English teacher. Okay, you, me, the movies tonight. We're stalking a faculty member" - Pacey "Negative" - Dawson "What. I actually have the possiblity of losing my virginity in a high level fantasy fashion" - Pacey "Pacey, go home, walk your dog. It's not gonna happen - Dawson "Not tonight. That's not the plan, Stan" - Pacey Dawson prøver at tale Pacey fra det. Pacey påpeger at han har læst i damebladet Cosmopolitan, at mange kvinder i midt-trediverne er tiltrukket af unge fyre, på vippen til at være voksne. Dawson studser over at Pacey læser dameblade. Pacey nævner at han har 3 menstruerende søstre og at Cosmo er hans redning. Pacey foreslår sågar at Dawson kan invitere Jen med på deres biftur, da de får øje på Jen, der sludrer med en af sportstosserne. Pacey nævner, at Dawson burde være den, der læste Cosmo. "Dawson, hey - Jen "I see you've met Roger Fulford - Dawson "Yeah, nice guy" - Jen Dawson fortæller at han superatlet om dagen og transvestit om natten og lider af, hvad de kalder et Tori Spelling kompleks og at han kan lide Victoria's Secret. "But can he run in Pumps?" - Jen Dawson spørger Jen om hun vil med på bifturen. Scene 9 Joey kommer gående langs bækken og Dawson kommer cyklende, han beder hende om at tage med i biffen, så det ligner en dobbeltdate. "I'd rather go down in a plane crash" - Joey om ideen om at tage med på "dobbeltdaten" Hun spørger ham har har fået en aneurisme, siden han kan bede hende om det. Hun lader sig overtale til sidst og han nævner at hun ikke behøver at bekymre sig om deres forhold og at de kan snakke alt og at intet behøver at ændre sig, selvom de bliver ældre. Scene 10 Jens hus Grams spørger, hvor de skal hen og Jen siger for sjov; "Well, Dawson's a gun, we thought we'd go knock down some liquor stores and go for some tattoos" - Jen "Why do you talk like that?" - Grams "I'm simply trying to establish a rapport with you based on humor" - Jen Grams siger at hun kan tage afsted, så længe hun går med i kirke, den følgende søndag. Jen beder sin bedstemor, om at respektere hendes holdning til religiøsitet og at hun får svært ved at styre sin rebelske personlighed. "I'll go to church, when you say the word Penis" - Jen til sin bedstemor Grams bliver lidt rystet, men lader Jen tage i biffen. Scene 11 Dawson's hus Dawson's far, Mitch sidder og roder med planer, for at åbne en restaurant. Han har en ide om at servitricen kan have dykkerudstyr på, men den ide skyder Dawson hurtigt ned. "Watching your mom work, is the best foreplay" - Mitch Han nævner kondomer og Dawson pointerer at det er for tidligt og hans far svarer at det aldrig er for tidligt. Dawson kan overhovedet ikke forstå hvorfor folk, går så meget op i sex og nævner også at der er aldrig sex med i en Spielberg film. Scene 12 Joey's hus Bodie sidder i forhaven og læser et madmagasin, mens Bessie maler et fuglehus. Joey kommer ud og Bessie tager fat i hende. "Your attitude, it gotta go" - Bessie Hun giver hendes lillesøster læbestift på og giver hende den med. Joey løber ned til bådebroen. Scene 13 Rialto Dawson, Jen, Joey og Pacey kommer gående sammen. Dawson spørger jen, om bliver hele skoleåret og hun fortæller at det afhænger af hendes bedstemor. "Hey, Joey. I love your lipstick, what shade is that?" - Jen "Wicked red. I love your haircolor, what number is that?" - Joey "You got to excuse Joey. She's born in a barn" - Dawson "It's okay. Ahh Joey, I just use highlights." - Jen "So, Jen are you a virgin?" - Joey "Please, years ago. Trucker named, Bubba" - Joey, da Jen spørger om hun er jomfru Da de kommer ind i biografsalen, kigger Pacey efter Ms. Jacobs, får øje på hende og går hen for at snakke med hende. "Back in a bit" - Pacey Joey opdager at Dawson skal til at tage Jens hånd og begynder at stille pinlige spørgsmål. Det ender med at Dawson trækker af med Joey. "You noticed the long fingers?" - Joey, mens Dawson trækker af med hende Pacey sætter sig hos Ms. Jacobs og fortæller hende at han har reserveret Sommer 42 - jeg glemmer dig aldrig(1971) til hende i videobutikken. Det viser sig, at Ms. Jacobs er der sammen med Mr. Gold, der opstår nogle misforståelser og da Mr. Golds popcorn ender i hovedet på en biografgæst, er det Pacey, der får et blåt øje. Scene 14 Dawson og Joey skændes i forhallen. Han spørger, hvad hun har gang i og beder om forståelse, da han godt kan lide Jen. Joey mener at han har ignoreret hende siden "Little miss Highlights" kom til byen, hun slutter af med at fortælle Dawson at hans liv er et eventyr og at han skal holde op med at leve i en filmverden og komme ud i virkeligheden. Scene 15 Dawson følger Jen hjem og undskylder for aftenens udfald. Jen siger at han ikke er en taber, men sød, talentfuld, kvik og har ren hud, som er et stort plus. Da Grams står på spring, skynder Jen sig ind. Scene 16 Pacey kommer gående og får øje på Ms. Jacobs. Han konfronterer hende, med at hun flirtede med ham. "You blew it, lady. Because I'm the best sex, you'll never have" - Pacey "You're wrong about one thing, Pacey. You're not a boy" - Ms. Jacobs Hun kysser ham, et intenst, passioneret kys. Det går op for hende, hvad hun har gang i og hun skynder sig væk. Pacey står tilbage med et smørret grin. Scene 17 Dawson's værelse Dawson kommer ind og tænder for lokalnyhederne. Åbner sit skab for at lægge noget tøj og hans skoletaske på plads og finder Joey, derinde. Hun kommer op og kaster sig på hans seng og har hans E. T. dukke i hænderne. "Whoa, what are you doing in there?" - Dawson "Hanging with the clothes" - Joey "What happened tonight, Joey?" - Dawson "I freaked out" - Joey "What's going on between us?" - Dawson "I've no idea" - Joey De undskylder hver især for deres opførelse. "It's all so complicated" - Dawson "We're growing up, Dawson" - Joey Joey påpeger at, selv Spielberg blev voksen. Hun rejser sig for at gå og han spørger, hvor hun skal hen. Hun svarer at hun ikke kan sove der mere og at der er ting, de ikke, kan snakke om længere. Han siger at det ikke passer. "Yeah, how often do you walk your dog, hah?" - Joey "What?" - Dawson "You know what i mean. What time of the day. How many times a week......" - Joey "Goodnight...." - Dawson "See you, Dawson" - Joey "See you, Joey" - Dawson Hun kravler ud af vinduet og løber ned mod bådebroen, med tårer i øjnene. Dawson kigger tankefuldt på et indrammet billed, af sit store idol og tager en beslutning. Joey sidder allerede i båden. "Joey, Usually in the morning to Katie Curic" - Dawson Joey begynder at ro, men får øje på Gail, som kysser Bob. Hun kigger op mod Dawson's vindue og opdager at han ikke så det. Sæson 1 Episode Subpage Handling